Hero Craft
A Hero Craft is a vehicle used to transport Heroes to other locations. History Hero Crafts were created by the Hero Factory to aid heroes. They are equipped with the ability to transition in hyperspace. They were used by Thresher and Preston Stormer when they captured Voltix, and Stormer and Jimi Stringer used a Hero Craft to go to a mining colony where they recovered XT4. XT4 then stole it and sent it to Asteroid J-54 where he was chased by Heroes in another Hero Craft. Black Phantom had his own stolen one, and he escaped with Speeda Demon and Splitface while XT4 escaped with Voltix and Toxic Reapa. Stormer's Hero Craft was almost destroyed, but he and Stringer were saved by Thresher in his own Hero Craft. Thresher's team took a Drop Ship on their mission to New Stellac City. However, Von Ness stole this ship and used it to flee the area when he grew too afraid of the impending threat. It was later destroyed when he became Von Nebula and became part of his new body. Stringer docked a Hero Craft with a freighter to face Core Hunter, who ended up stealing the ship. It was taken over remotely by Hero Factory and Core Hunter was piloted to Makuhero City where he was apprehended. They later used a Hero Craft to get to Merak 9 and confronted XPlode and Rotor and later took it with William Furno, Natalie Breez and Mark Surge on a training program when it was rerouted to Lemus 2. They stopped XPlode and Rotor and then Stringer and Bulk took it to Tantalus 5 Penitentiary 1331. Breez used it to take workers to the nearest Medi-bot station and then returned during the fight against Corroder and Furno tricked Corroder into thinking there were six heroes on the ship and combined with him, Bulk, Surge and Stringer made ten heroes. Corroder fled and they went back to Hero Factory. Later, Furno piloted a Hero Craft through the Mekronite Planetoid Belt until they received a signal to head to Mekron City. Breez, Surge, Stringer and Bulk took one to Lunar Tratix to find a key ingredient to cure Stormer of his Nanobots. An unknown pilot took a Hero Craft to fight Vapour with Bulk and Furno. Stormer, Stringer and Bulk later took a Hero Craft to New Stellac City investigating the collision of meteors and later used it to return to Makuhero City after the defeat of Von Nebula's Gang. They later went to Tanker Station 22 and quickly retreated without Surge. They returned with the Upgrade and successfully defeated Fire Lord. Aldous Witch later used a Hero Craft to go to Quatros and crashed. He dumped it and Daniel Rocka arrived and discovered he had become Witch Doctor. Stormer, Stringer, Furno, Bulk and Nex went there in 3.0 armor and aided Rocka. During the Breakout, Stormer, Furno, Evo and Surge took a Hero Craft back to Hero Factory carrying Speeda Demon, Jawblade, Toxic Reapa and Splitface and several Heroes used one to capture Villains. Drop Ships were used also by the Heroes in chasing Core Hunter who was seeking to reassemble the Doom Box. A Drop Ship with all the heroes was piloted by Arctur to the location where the Doom Box was forged. The Heroes later got in it with the deactivated Doom Box, although Arctur was a casualty. Functionality Hero Crafts come in several sizes. One is a single manned vehicle, which carries a normal sized Hero Pod. A larger vehicle is also flown, which is capable of holding entire teams of Heroes and the larger Hero Pods. Hero Crafts are equipped with an H4-Force Launcher and use a laser sighting system to find their targets. The pilot is protected by a cockpit vario-field, and there is a holding bay underneath the ship to accommodate a Hero Pod, so that they can be transported and deployed for missions. Category:Vehicles